Calvin at Camp: The Best Day Ever
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: Calvin wants today to be the best day ever. But Bowser Koopa has other ideas. Tribute to the SpongeBob SquarePants special.


* * *

It was morning the sun slowly began to shin into Calvin's bedroom. With that he was up and most shockingly started to sing. 

Calvin: **_Mr. Sun came up and he smiled at me  
Said "it's gonna be a good one, just wait and see"  
Jumped out of bed, and I ran outside  
Feeling so ecstatic, satisfied._**

****

It's the best day ever (Hobbes: **_best day ever_**)  
**_It's the best day ever_** (Hobbes: **_best day ever_**)

(Hobbes: ) (Hobbes: ) 

**_I'm so busy, got nothing to do  
Spent the last 2 hours just tying my shoe  
Every flower, every grain of sand  
Is reaching out to shake my hand_**

**_It's the best day ever_** (Hobbes: **_best day ever_**)  
**_It's the best day ever_** (Hobbes: **_best day ever_**)

**_Sometimes the little things start closing in on me  
When I'm feeling down, I wanna lose that frown  
I stick my head out the window and look around  
Those crowds don't scare me, they can't disguise  
Its magic that's happening right before my eyes  
Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright  
So the best day ever can last all night  
Yeah, the best day ever's gonna last all night, now._**

**_It's the best day ever (Hobbes: _****_best day ever_**)  
**_It's the best day ever_** (Hobbes: **_best day ever_**)  
**_It's the best day ever_** (Hobbes: **_best day ever_**)  
**_It's the best day ever_** (Hobbes: **_best day ever_**) 

**_It's the best day ever_** (Hobbes: **_best day ever_**)  
**_It's the best day ever_** (Hobbes: **_best day ever_**)

Calvin did everything thing he describe in the song as he sang it. By the time Hobbes had reached the last "best day ever" the two were at camp.

Hobbes: So why did we spontaneously break out into song again?

Calvin: Because Hobbes today is gonna be the best day ever! There'll be parties and games and…

Hobbes: And how do you know this?

Calvin: Because I'm supervising everything.

It now was shown that the main building had a big banner on it saying "The Best Day Ever!" Ed and Edd were trying to hang it while Eddy watched. Like Calvin he was "supervising".

Jimmy: This is so great! Calvin you're a genius.

Calvin: Thank you.

As they continued to walk Hobbes asked a question.

Hobbes: So Calvin why did you do this?

Calvin: I felt like it.

Hobbes: Oh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom Bowser was looking through the same crystal ball he had in Edmerican Idiots.

Iggy: Where'd you get that ball anyway?

Bowser: That's not important right now. What's important is that we a best day ever to ruin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At camp Koopas stormed in through the Mario choose your own adventure book.

Kevin: The terrorists are back!

Everything was demolished and wrecked beyond belief.

Bowser: Ha, ha, ha! Hurting your feelings makes me so happy.

Calvin: Bowser. You've pulled my last nerve.

Ed: How many nerves do you have?

Calvin: RAH!

The six year old went on a psychotic rampage and Hobbes went into real tiger mode to help. Soon all the Koopas were either lying in pain on the ground or running back to Mushroom Kingdom.

Calvin: Well that was the worst day ever.

Hobbes: Everything might be destroyed but we can still have the best day ever Calvin. It's in our hearts that matter.

Calvin: Ahh! Cheesy moral of the story!

Hobbes: (Sigh)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A strange yellow creature crawled out of the pool. It resembled a piece of cheese greatly and stood about two inches tall.

Creature: Woo, that was close. Patrick?

Ed walked up to the creature.

Ed: CHEESE! Yummy! (grabs creature)

Creature: NOOOOOO! (Is eaten by Ed)

* * *

I'm not to proud of this one but I just had to write a tribute to the best day ever. 


End file.
